With the development of society, people demand higher and higher display quality from display panels. Particularly, with the development of the three dimensional display apparatus, users desire a three dimensional display apparatus with a convenient operation and low production cost.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic structural diagram of a conventional three dimensional display apparatus. The three dimensional display apparatus 10 includes a display unit 11 and a fly-eye lens array 12. The display unit 11 includes a plurality of sub-pixel units 111. The fly-eye lens array 12 includes a plurality of lens units 121. Each of the lens units 121 corresponds to at least one of the sub-pixel units 111. The images of the display unit 11 are orthogonally projected or perspectively projected into space through a fly-eye lens array 12 for forming three dimensional images. The human eyes in a specific viewing area can see different images, thereby forming three dimensional images.
However, when the above three dimensional display apparatus displays three dimensional images, the moirépattern phenomenon easily occurs, thus affecting the display quality of the three dimensional display apparatus.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a three dimensional display apparatus for solving the problem of the prior art.